Tokyo Women
by Wistful-Eyes
Summary: A wide variety of personality and perseverence. But, the best can be found in this place.


Disclaimer: Ruroken is not owned by me, at all.

Title: Tokyo Women

What: Drabble-ish

Song: Orenji no Taiyo -Gackt and Hyde

Characters: Tomoe, Kaoru, Kenshin

Summary: A wide variety of personality and perseverance. The best can be found in this place.

* * *

Extraordinary women can be found in Tokyo. 

Whether you want a slender cool-eyed beauty or a female with fireflies dancing in her eyes, this is the place to search.

The women of Tokyo are the most forgiving. The women of Tokyo can mend bleeding hearts.

Whether you wish to see her working in the kitchen, her hair gathered low with the ribbon brushing sensuously against her neck, or practicing her kenjutsu, her high ponytail swishing and dancing with each lunge and stroke, this is the place where she can be found.

The women of Tokyo have large hearts. They are perfect to shelter a broken man and lead him back to the path.

She can heal you with soft touches and gentle hands which convey what words cannot. She can smile, and when you see her bravely coping with whatever dark thoughts hover about her, some brought upon by yourself, you can feel your heart become lighter for her sake.

One woman asks with her eyes, and when she does speak with her voice, she says her statement so perfectly it strikes a cord in your heart, and you wonder how she can read you so well. One woman stands by you with perfect faith, so much that despite her compassion, she learns not to interfere with your battles.

They both smile: when you are in pain, when they are in pain, because they want to stop the tears from falling and rolling down smooth and marred cheeks.

The women of Tokyo do not fear death. The women of Tokyo are survivors in the best sense.

One woman abandons all for the memory of her slain lover. She defeats insanity by coping and somehow making a balance between her deceased fiancee and her current husband. She lives on and her mind was clear at the crucial moment when she dashed in to meet the incoming blow of the sword.

Another woman also manages to stay true to those she loves by being able to create balance. She fights against what she cannot win to uphold her father's ideal when her own hope is slowly crumbling. She runs a school of katsujin-ken but accepts an ex-hitokiri.

They both balance a guilty murderer's heart.

One understands what he does, but seeks to change him, for the better of all. The other aids him in keeping the ruthless heart locked away.

Once you have met her, your Tokyo woman, she is essential.

Even if you are difficult, your life is difficult, you can never escape once you enter. It is a chain, but not a chain, because even if she does weigh you down, your true heart says otherwise. You can soar, and surpass what you couldn't pass before. Once you have met her, you are forever locked with your Tokyo woman. This is the fact.

You chase after one and nearly die in the process. And one chases you, even when you clearly told her good-bye.

They would die for you, and you would die for them. They would live for you, and you had no choice but to do the same.

It is sometimes difficult, loving a Tokyo woman. But you suspect it is even more difficult for them, to love someone as troubled and plagued as you. So you smile and gently touch her hair, and you keep a grave clean and burn incense and bring flowers every year. You say thank you, marry, and become a Tokyo man. You have the heart of gold, you have the will of a dragon, and you love the flowers.

Welcome to Tokyo, young man. You've earned your rest here.

* * *

A/N: 

It was weird, I know. Idea attacked me. Now I've lost an hour of sleep. :P

It's a DRABBLE. I'm not saying Tokyo women are really all that great. I'm just playing around with it. It's been a while since I wrote Ruroken. I still 'ship Kenshin and Tomoe, though. xp However, because of the pause in obsession, I find myself now perfectly fine with Kaoru as a person. :)

Which is why I had to do this little compare-contrast kind of thing again. I hope this one is better. That other one I don't know what I was doing anymore. heh. Cyz!

Edit: Okay, it's been asked... and YES, miss Yukishiro Tomoe is from Tokyo. Tokyo was previously called Edo, and that was where Tomoe said she was from. It's outrightly stated in the OVA and in the manga Tomoe asks Enishi, " When did you leave Edo? How is Father?".

x) So there we are.


End file.
